Sackboy X Atoi
Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Sackboy of LittleBIGPlanet, and Atoi of TEARAWAY? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "(SACKBOY) VS IOTA! Battle of Mm!" "Iota is overrated. (Atoi) should fight (Sackboy)." "Iota should fight (Sackboy)... Just my 2 cents..." "Why does everyone believe Iota should fight (Sackboy?) Why not (Atoi?)" ONE MINUTE MELEE! MEDIA MOLECULE STYLE! Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning As Sackboy is gadding around LittleBIGPlanet, he found something unusual; a whole other dimension made NOT by solid objects, but paper. Water, clouds, EVERYTHING. Sackboy felt nervous, as he tried to grab the paper, he couldn't. Then out of the blue, a green entity appeared from the leaves of a tree... Green Man: Ah! A stranger of another dimension. This doesn't look like paper folk... In fact I don't even know what you are. Sackboy was angered, he attempted to pull out his Grabinators, but the Green Man managed to stop the burlap sackfolk. Green Man: Whoa whoa whoa, little man! I mean no harm! We're all buds, right? The Mummers were all perplexed by the wool filled figure... Mummer 1: This will be fun... But where is-? But out of the blue, a messenger saw Green Man talking to Sackboy, and the Mummers licking their lips in anticipation. Jealous, she ran up to Sackboy, and uppercutted him. Green Man hid, and the Mummer's cheered. Mummer 2: HAHAHAHAHA! That bulgy weirdo got it's bottom smacked! Mummer 1: Heh, you said it friend! Mummer 3: ... you two suck... Before The Messenger walked away, Sackboy charged at her from behind with a jet pack. Now realizing Sackboy has potential, the messenger has an obstacle stronger than any Wendigo that needs it's wool shredded... The Fight LIVE AND LET DIE! START! 59.9-53.8 Sackboy selected the creatinator, and missiles at 30 mph. The messenger simply circled around Sackboy as he fired away. 54.7-42.3 (Sackboy firing rockets during this duration.) 48.1-42.0 As she got closer, Sackboy kept firing rockets at the messenger, each missing as she rolled into a ball, increasing her speed. Sackboy could no longer keep up, and was uppercutted by the messenger. 41.9-36.5 As Sackboy was sent flying, the Mummers responded with somewhat odd results. Mummer 1: Oh!!! That creep is flying like a dead crow! Mummer 2: You said it my friend! Mummer 3: ... He's a sack person, guys. He has wool, stitching and EVERYTHING. As the messenger was about to take a walk: Green Man warned her. Green Man: Atoi! Watch out! 36.4-22.7 Atoi looked up, only to get crushed by Sackboy, and his Jetpack at high speed. Eventually, Atoi broke loose... 22.6-21.5 Only to have Sackboy use his Grabinators to suplex Atoi. 21.4-14.4 The Mummers were now exited about the latter half of the fight. Mummer 1: I think Atoi will win! Mummer 2: Me too! Mummer 3: ARE YOU MAD?! Sackthing is destroying the poor Messenger Atoi! Just look a- Mummers 1 & 2: SHUT UP! NOBODY CARES! During this time, the two combatants are suplexing each other. 14.3-9.5 As Sackboy was about to fly, Atoi kicked him, rendering him unconscious. Atoi then grabbed Sackboy's zipper, locking him down from the inside. 9.4-0.1 Atoi ripped the wool out of Sackboy, which reduced his ability to physically feel anything. Atoi finished Sackboy off by contacting the Human world, and a finger sent the Hollow Sackboy flying out of the world of TEARAWAY. 0 K.O.! Mummer 1: See? I told him Atoi would kick his butt! Mummer 2: You are such a Bull, brother! Sacky never stood a chance, even if he fought a Wendigo! Mummer 3: STOP FLIPPING INSULTING SACKBOYYYYY!!! Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... ATOI! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees